Amo la clase de Encantamientos
by MonsePotter
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. En la clase de Encantamientos Harry se preocupa por Hermione que no deja de temblar y sudar. Sólo para que ella le demuestre que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Advertencia, Lemmon.


¡Hola! Bueno pues aquí les traigo esta historia que NO es de mía, es de **ChampionOfKratos** que me dio su autorización para traducirla al español, su nombre original es I love charm class.

Los dejo leer y espero que les guste.

**NA: Lemon, si no te gusta, entonces no lo leas.**

**NA No. 2: Voldemort no existe en este fic.**

**AMO LA CLASE DE ENCANTAMIENTOS**

* * *

><p>Entrando a la clase de Encantamientos, Harry Potter, estudiante de Séptimo Año, dio una mirada rápida a su amiga y compañera de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger que estaba comenzando a preocuparlo. Acababan de estar en Pociones en donde el fallido intento de poción de Neville había explotado... otra vez y un poco había caído sobre Hermione pero ella siguió insistiendo en que se encontraba bien. Snape, por supuesto, le había quitado puntos cuando trató de lavarse. Harry en un principio le había creído pero ahora que ella seguía temblando y sudando, comenzaba a preocuparse.<p>

—Ah —graznó el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos cuando él y Hermione entraban al salón—, señor Potter, señorita Granger. Sé que ambos han terminado la lección de hoy en nuestras sesiones prácticas, entonces los dos pueden discutir, silenciosamente, cualquier cosa que necesite ser discutida por los Premios Anuales.

—Sí, profesor —corearon antes de dirigirse al solitario escritorio en lo alto de aquél salón en forma de anfiteatro.

Una vez ahí, él sacó inmediatamente su diario con las ideas que podría probar e introducir como Premio Anual, mientras Hermione se agitaba aún más.

— ¿Estás bien, Mione? —susurró.

—Estoy bien —escupió antes de sacar su propio diario y comenzar a hojearlo rápidamente. Después de un par de minutos de trabajo ella dejó caer su pluma y se agachó para recogerla.

Eso a Harry no le pareció extraño hasta que escuchó un débil "ziiiip" y miró hacia abajo para encontrar a Hermione sonriéndole descaradamente con sus ojos llenos de lujuria al momento que tiró del cierre de su pantalón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —siseo suavemente, tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba.

En vez de responder ella puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios e hizo un silencioso "shh" al tiempo que rebuscaba en la ahora abierta bragueta de Harry sacando su miembro.

Mirando nerviosamente al rededor y agradeciendo silenciosamente que el escritorio tuviera tres paredes y nadie podría ver lo que ella hacía, Harry tomó su varita y colocó un hechizo desilusionador para que pareciera que Hermione había regresado a su asiento y que ambos conversaban, así mismo, puso un hechizo amortiguador de sonido.

Tan pronto como él terminó de poner los hechizos, sintió que Hermione golpeteaba la punta de su pene con la lengua, haciéndolo saltar ligeramente y mirar hacia abajo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —volvió a sisear.

—Estoy caliente, estás aquí y tienes un pene —soltó un risita perversa—. Piensa un poco.

Y antes de que pudiera detenerla, ella cerró su boca alrededor de su miembro, succionándolo y endureciéndolo al instante. Echando su cabeza hacia atrás, él gimió tan pronto como su amiga movía la cabeza, sobre su miembro, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Podía que no fuera la mejor haciendo un oral pero era entusiasta mientras sorbía y succionaba su miembro.

Gimiendo balbuceó —¡Al diablo! —antes de tomar su cabeza por los lados y moverla más rápido, dándole toda su virilidad* en medio del salón de Encantamientos

Después unos pocos minutos de constante succión él gimió

—Mione, estoy por venirme.

Causando que la castaña aumentara la velocidad de su trabajo hasta que él llegó con un suspiro, llenando con su potente disparo la garganta de la chica.

—¿Lo disfrutaste? —le preguntó al momento que tomaba un poco de semen de su cara con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Gruñendo, él la levantó y la pegó a la banca con por medio de un hechizo adherente, quedando recostada sobre su espalda.

—Harry, ¿qué haces? —preguntó nerviosamente mientras él le sonreía.

—Sólo regreso el favor, Mione —él dijo roncamente mientras tiraba de sus jeans y bragas y observaba lleno de lujuria su goteante entrada.

Inclinándose, él lamió lentamente su entrada mientras la sentía retorcerse debajo de él, antes de introducir su lengua a la entrada de la chica.

—¡Maldita sea, qué bien se siente! —Harry la escuchó susurrar al momento que apretaba sus caderas hacia su cara— ¡Necesito más!

Asintiendo, él introdujo su lengua hasta el fondo comenzando a hablar Pársel mientras pinchaba su intimidad con la lengua.

—¿Qué tal esto? —siseó haciéndola gemir debajo de él. Siguió utilizando pársel hasta que ella finalmente llegó al clímax y él se retiró.

Cuando ella trató de levantarse y se encontró aún pegada a la banca, lo miró inquisitivamente.

—Aún no terminamos, Mione —le dijo sonriendo al tiempo que dejaba caer sus pantalones y boxers antes de alinear su miembro con su vagina—. ¿Quieres que lo haga? —preguntó cuando estaba justo afuera de su entrada.

A manera de respuesta, ella lo agarró y tiró de él hacia adelante. Adentrándolo completamente dentro de ella con un gemido pero sorprendido cuando no encontró un himen.

—La señora Pomfrey nos enseña a la mayoría de las niñas un hechizo que lo remueve — ella respondió su pregunta no formulada. Él asintió antes de comenzar un vaivén.

Hermione se pegaba más y gemía bajo él. Mordisqueando su oreja le susurró roncamente al oído

—¿En dónde quieres que me venga, Mione?

—¡Vente dentro de mí! —le demandó—. ¡Lléname con tu semilla! ¡Reclama a esta bruja como tuya!

—Como tú quieras —le dijo felizmente comenzando a empujar más y más rápido hasta que finalmente se vino con un gruñido dentro de ella dejándose caer.

Después de unos instantes recuperó el aliento y vio la lujuria dejando lentamente los ojos de Hermione para ser reemplazados por el horror.

—¡Oh, dulce Merlin! —exclamó haciendo a Harry preocuparse sobre qué era lo que estaba mal—. No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer, yo no sé lo que me pudo… —comenzó a decir antes de detenerse abruptamente, viéndose ambos a los ojos.

—¡La poción! —exclamaron al unísono.

—La poción debió hacerte sentir caliente como el infierno y quitó todas tus restricciones —le dijo—. Por eso estabas temblando y sudando hace rato, ¡estabas tratando de resistirte!

—¡Sí, pero fallé! —lloró— ¡Y… y terminamos teniendo sexo! —Sonrojándose mientras recordaba lo que habían hecho, se dio cuenta de que su miembro se volvía a endurecer involuntariamente, extendiendo nuevamente su vagina. Esto hizo que quedara en shock— ¿Otra vez estás duro? —preguntó dudosa— ¿No estás asqueado de haberlo hecho conmigo?

—¿Asqueado? —le preguntó sorprendido— ¡Mione, eres hermosa! ¡Creí que había tenido suerte!

—¿En… en serio? —le preguntó y él se dio cuenta que estaba más preocupada porque a él no le hubiera gustado que por el hecho de haberlo hecho.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre lo mucho que me gustó? —le preguntó suavemente y cuando ella asintió, él comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera de ella, tratando de ser tierno en lugar del salvaje que había sido antes. Tan pronto como comenzó, sintió los brazos de Hermione alrededor de él, teniéndolo cerca, ella gimió en una felicidad orgásmica.

Los dos continuaron haciendo el amor por el resto de la clase antes de limpiarse rápidamente y arreglar sus ropas mientras quitaban los hechizos protectores.

Cuando dejaron el salón de clase, Flitwick los llamó un momento.

—Un consejo señor Potter, señorita Granger —el diminuto profesor dijo alegremente—, la próxima vez… usen una protección más fuerte —lo dijo antes saltar la pila de libros y salir contoneándose fuera del salón de clases, dejando a Harry y Hermione tras de ellos.

* * *

><p>¡Hola nuevamente! Espero que el fic les haya gustado tanto como a mí, que por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de pedir hacer la traducción. Por otro lado, si notan algún error de gramática y crean que una frase quedaría mejor puesta de otro modo, no duden en hacérmelo saber.<p>

Así mismo me disculpo si es que alguno de ustedes sigue mi historia "Cómo llegamos a esto" la verdad es que ya casi la he terminado de escribir pero el capítulo que sigue no me gusta como queda, lo he modificado tantas veces que ha terminado por desanimarme pero prometo que antes de nuevo año tendrán el nuevo capítulo.

Sin más por el momento me despido.

¡Y por favor, dejen reviews!


End file.
